Siege of Pyke
Captain Euron Greyjoy Prince Maron Greyjoy † |forces1 = Thousands ten times larger than the Greyjoy army |forces2 = Thousands |casual1 = Light - Moderate |casual2 = Maron Greyjoy A large percentage of the Greyjoy Forces }} The Siege of Pyke was the final battle of the Greyjoy Rebellion, taking place approximately nine years before the War of the Five Kings. The castle of Pyke on the Iron Islands, the stronghold of House Greyjoy, was taken by forces loyal to King Robert Baratheon in an assault after a siege. History Battle The Iron Islands were outnumbered by ten to one."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things" During the final assault on Pyke, a battle-crazed warrior priest of the Lord of Light named Thoros of Myr led the way through a breach in the wall with his flaming sword, Jorah Mormont of Bear Island not far behind him. Eddard Stark and Jaime Lannister were also key fighters for the Iron Throne during the battle.HBO viewers guide, season 2 special features, Battleground Westeros - Siege of Pyke entry Balon's second son and heir after Rodrik Greyjoy's death, Maron Greyjoy, was killed in the fighting at Pyke, due to a collapsing tower during the battle.HBO viewers guide, season 2 appendices, Greyjoy Rebellion entry Aftermath The rebellion was crushed and Balon was forced to surrender. He was accepted back into the king's peace, but only on the condition that his last surviving son Theon be made a ward of House Stark as hostage for his good behavior. Theon was just 8 years old at the time. Robert's victory cemented his hold on the throne, after having overthrown the Targaryens a few years before. King Robert knighted Jorah Mormont and Royland Degore for their valor in the battle. Season 1 Ser Jaime Lannister and Jory Cassel reminisce about the battle, recalling how Thoros led the charge through a breach in the wall, wielding his flaming sword. Jaime recalls it was a hard fight against a skilled enemy. Season 3 Ser Jorah Mormont and Ser Barristan Selmy discuss the siege, with Jorah remembering Thoros and his flaming sword. They also talk about the moment when Robert Baratheon knighted ser Jorah, which Jorah considers the proudest moment of his life, although he also had an incredible need to urinate while King Robert pronounced the oath."Kissed by Fire" Season 5 While trying to auction Jorah Mormont to slavers, Malko correctly states that Jorah took part in the siege; however, he misnames Pyke as "Spike" and incorrectly claims that Jorah was the first through the breach and the one who wielded the flaming sword (instead of Thoros)."The Gift" Season 6 During a fiery argument between Balon and Yara Greyjoy about the unsuccessful invasion to the North, Yara reminds her father how his previous campaign ended: the mainland armies breached their walls and knocked down their towers, her brothers Maron and Rodrik were killed that day (actually, Rodrik was killed earlier, during the Battle of Seagard)."Home" Season 7 When Euron Greyjoy arrives in King's Landing to propose a marriage-alliance with now-Queen Cersei Lannister, Jaime is perturbed by his presence and brings up the Siege of Pyke. They recount it at some length, and Euron remarks that he was in awe of Jaime's swordsmanship that day when he crossed into the breach in the castle, which truly lived up to all the stories about Jaime's reputation. Jaime is disgusted at this, pointing out that the men he was killing were Euron's own kinsmen (lesser cousins of the main family). Euron flippantly concedes that he didn't mind, for the castle was getting too crowded."Dragonstone (episode)" While traveling beyond the Wall to capture a wight, Jorah and Thoros relate to the battle. Jorah praises Thoros for his outstanding bravery, and asks him jokingly how drunk he was when he charged through the breach on Pyke. Thoros answers he cannot remember that; he was told about it the next morning."Beyond the Wall" Season 8 In the hours before the Battle of Winterfell, Tyrion Lannister recounts the battles and engagements that his brother Ser Jaime, Ser Davos Seaworth, and Brienne of Tarth were in, calling Jaime the "fabled hero of the Siege of Pyke.""A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms" In the books ﻿In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Siege of Pyke was similarly the final stage of the Greyjoy Rebellion. Despite an early success (the burning the Lannister fleet at anchor) - the Greyjoys were defeated at sea by Stannis Baratheon's fleet and forced to retire to Pyke. The forces loyal to King Robert Baratheon breached the walls with siege ships and charged through the breach. Once it was clear that the battle was lost, Balon Greyjoy surrendered and bent the knee in fealty to King Robert once more. There is no mentioning in the novels that Jaime participated the fighting against the Greyjoys, either during the siege or any earlier stage of the Greyjoy Rebellion. See also * References de:Belagerung von Peik fr:Siège de Pyk ru:Штурм Пайка pt-br:Cerco de Pyke Category:Battles Pyke, Siege of